Harry's Kiss
by Smart1Hermione
Summary: I really really suck at making bets. CutieCrookshanks made a bet with me and she won. So this is about how Harry Loves Hermione and other Harry Potter friends possiibly. POSSIBLY. I must Stain the Harry Potter name. ew gross gross gross.... but i do think
1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

**I would like to inform the masses that I suck at making bets. That is the only reason why I'm writing this story against my beliefs.**

A Harry and Hermione Story

Harry gripped Hermione tight, he never wanted to let her go. He stroked her soft hair, moved his hand down to her waist, then, he kissed her. The kiss was terrific, nothing that he had ever felt before in his life. It felt, magical. Then, she was gone, and Harry fell, down and down Harry went…

            Harry woke up from yet another vivid dream. It was summer, after his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What a wonderful year. He had many of these dreams after Hermione had kissed him. Now, he has woken up in a cold sweat for  the third consecutive day.

            Harry decided to get himself a glass of water, because he couldn't get back to sleep. He had to know why he was thinking about  her. He had always thought of them as friends. 

            Harry eventually went to bed, and at exactly 6 am, Aunt Petunia had given him her specialty wake up call. "Wake up! It's time for you to do the morning chores before the neighbors see you and think we need domestic help". She pushed Harry down the stairs and out into the garden. "I want you to weed the rose beds and scrub the gazebo. It's starting to look like an off-white color." Said Aunt Petunia with a shudder.

             Harry knelt on the dewy grass. 'Ah, roses, Hermione would look beautiful in this color' There he went again. What was happening to him? He couldn't have a crush on Hermione. She was Hermione after all. She was a friend. Just a friend. That's all. But Harry couldn't help it. He must have feelings for her. But how would she react to his feelings? Harry disposed the thought and resumed to his chores. 

            Later, and owl soared through the sky towards Harry. It must be a letter from one of his Hogwarts friends. None of them had contacted, and it was almost his birthday.

            The owl was a brown barn owl, but was very shy and sweet. She immediately pecked Harry on the cheek 'yeah, cause I'm so lovable' thought Harry.

            Harry opened the letter. It was from Hermione! Harry unfolded the letter.

Please review and tell me what you really think. Should I continue? 


	2. Metro

Chapter Two  
Metro  
Author's Note:  
I am the future wife of Harry Potter/ Daniel Radcliffe/ Jimmy Fallon/ Orlando Bloom/ Shane West/ Leo Di Caprio/ Brad Pitt/ Tom Cruise/ etc..  
  
Just Filling you in.  
  
Oh yeah, do not make any bets with CutieCrookshanks. She shall kill...  
  
Anyways....  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry opened the letter slowly. He needed to know, but also, in a way, he didn't. What if Hermione, his Hermione, was writing to tell him she was having a great time with Krum and decided to be his girlfriend? What if she said she was transferring?  
  
Harry finally opened the folded paper, and neatly, in delicate, uniform writing, Hermione wrote:  
  
Dear Harry:  
I just wanted to tell you that I have returned home. Victor has turned out to be very possessive, and he is simply to old for me. Would you like to spend a week with me? I have invited Ron too. There is a carnival in town.  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry reread the letter over and over. She didn't like him! He has another chance to express his true feelings for her!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, Harry packed and ready to go, caught a taxi to the city, and then rode the metro to Hermione's stop where she and her parents would pick him up.   
  
On the hour ride on the metro to Hermione's stop, Harry sat back and watched the people in his car. There was a little boy with his mother, a couple of teenagers, and in the corner, an old man, who had drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry looked back at the little boy. He couldn't of been more than 4 years old, and he had this thing about him. Like Harry could see something that they both had in common. Then Harry saw it. The little boy was staring at something on the wall, and Harry saw it. His mother had put their bag in the overhead compartment and one of his little toys was poking out. Slowly, the toy moved. Finally, the toy fell out of the bag and to the floor with a squeak. The boy picked it up and played.  
  
Harry stared at the little kid. Amazing. No, wait, he can do that too, but it's still neat. That kid must be a wizard.  
  
The boy's mother caught Harry staring and saw that the boy retrieved the toy with magic. First, she look worried, and then, glancing at Harry's scar, she calmed down and asked "are you Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Wow, I thought I'd never be able to see you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
The teenagers in the car were eavesdropping, so they inquired, "are you, like a movie star? Yeah, now that you think about it, you do sort of look like that guy from S club 7, but shorter, younger, and less cute." The teenagers then decided that Harry was boring and began to kiss.  
  
"I am so happy to actually meet you. Honey, remember that book I read to you? Here he is."  
  
The little boy glanced up, and he said "You are the man that killed that guy when you were lit-"  
  
"Honey! Don't bring back bad memories."  
  
The train then came to a halt. Harry got up and said "well, this is my stop" and picked up his knapsack. He had forgotten that some wizards traveled the muggle ways.  
  
He sat down on a bench waiting for Hermione. Thinking it would be a wait, Harry pulled out a spy novel named Point Blanc, it was terrific.  
  
Then he saw her, Hermione, the love of his life, holding hands with a teenaged boy. 


	3. Sudden Death

Chapter Three

Sudden death

Authors note:

                I'm sorry, but this is only trying to get back at CutieCrookshanks…. But enjoy reading!

          Harry froze on the spot. This couldn't be happening! His Hermione, his precious Hermione was now taken again. Harry didn't have another chance with her. She was gone again.

          "Harry! Over here! I would like you to meet someone." Exclaimed Hermione.

          Harry glanced up to Hermione and her friend. He was the same age as him and seemed to have a cheerful look to him.

          "This is Todd. We met on a train from Bulgaria."

          "Nice to meet you" said Harry, offering his hand. Todd didn't take it

          "I'm afraid of bacteria. I don't touch other people's hands" explained out Todd. Then he pointed to Hermione and his hands, she had a surgical glove on her left hand.

          "oh"

          "Ron and Ginny are coming tomorrow. They are coming with their parents. Let's go back to the car. It's freezing!"

          Harry, Hermione, and Todd squeezed into the back of Hermione's parents mini coup. Todd sat in the middle, explaining that the window could give him a nasty bout of pneumonia and he could land in the hospital for several months. 

          After settling into his room, Harry and Hermione sat on his bed. She hugged him and said "it's so good to see you again".

          "Herm, is Todd…"

          "no, not one bit of magic in him. It stinks because I can't do my homework when he's around."

          "no, is he?

          "Yes, we have been dating for about a month now, and to mark our anniversary, he gave me a promise ring" said Hermione showing her ring.

          "Hermione! What are you doing?" exclaimed Todd, holding a machine gun.

          "what? Todd, no!"

          "You knew I was bipolar!"

          "Todd, you don't know what you are doing!"

          Todd shot the gun at Hermione and Harry and killed them instantly. Then, Todd ran off and joined the hygienic freak show.

                                                Then, Harry woke from his dream.


	4. The Sign

**Author's note:** Oops….**_I_**, personally, liked that last chapter. No, not the Harry's unpleasant bloody death, but the whole death by hygienic freak…. Hehehehehe….

I have a cruel sense of humor…..

Any who… On with the show! I mean, story..

Chapter Four The Sign 

          Harry was still on the train. He had just fallen asleep. The relief came to him in waves. He hadn't been shot, neither Hermione. It was just a dream. A strange, very creepy dream.

          The teenagers and the little boy were gone. The old man was still sleeping in the corner, but that was it.

          Something was poking him. Harry glanced over his shoulder to find a little girl. No more than three, it was obvious that she had decided that her "teddy" was no longer interesting to her on that long ride. She had her strawberry blonde hair in cute little pigtails and a light blue jumper on. On the bib of the jumper read Victoria . 

          "hello, Victoria." Said Harry looking down.

          "heeeeeeeggggggalllll" gurgled Victoria. She then stood on the seat and gave a sloppy kiss to Harry's elbow.

          Then the train came to a sudden halt. "Chipping Sodbury, next stop, Bristol." Chimed the crackly voice of the intercom.

          Harry got up, but not after pinching himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He picked up his bag, his tennis racket, and his potato light bulb and walked out of the train.

          There, Hermione was waiting on a bench, of course, reading a book, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, which is the **_best_** ever!  

          "Hermione?"

          "Harry! I'm so glad to see you! How have you been? Was the ride long?"

          "Hey! I'm fine, you? And no, the ride wasn't that long."

          "it's so great to see you!!!! I've been doing nothing but reading, and my vocabulary has extended so much, I have to try to keep my words down!"

          "uh, interesting."

          "oh Harry, my cousin is visiting too, my parents are waiting in the car."

          As they started for the exit, Harry glanced at one of the ads. It said "Beware! I'll kill you tomorrow!". 

          Harry blinked, rubbed his eyes, and looked at the sign again it read, "Use Tic Tacs! She'll kiss you for it!".

          Harry walked off assuming that he was tired.

Now, you must be wondering about the freaky tic tac sign, or possibly what's for lunch, I don't care what your wondering about! Anyways… now you will have to wait until next time for…….

The _twilight zone_!

I mean, _the conclusion to the idiotic story that I am writing that will probably always end in cliff-hangers and you will never know the end _**!**

~ Peace in the Middle East! ~


	5. Hermione

**Author's note: I would like to shift the point of view…. To**

**Hermione's eyes..**

**Sorry Cutie Crookshanks, but…. **

**No, wait, haw haw!!!! **

**You put this on yourself, that you did.**

Chapter Five

**Split.**

                Hermione stood at the platform. She was immortalized for just a second. 

Her Harry, walking down the station with Hedwig, and his luggage.

            "Harry! Let me help you with your stuff" 

            "oh, you can get Hedwig, she's asleep, so, could you keep the cage still?" 

said Harry handing the cage with a blanket over it to her.

            "sure"

            They walked down, with an unsure silence. They had never been alone out 

of school. They didn't have Ron or classes or evil magical villains to talk about, so 

there was nothing.

            Hermione got Harry settled into the guest room and she went to brush her 

teeth.

            After 20 minutes, (brushing your teeth was very big in a household of 

dentists) Hermione walked into her bedroom and fell asleep.

            Suddenly, her eyes flickered open. She sat up, in someone else's bed…. 

Across from her was a computer and in front was a door leading to a bathroom. 

The bathroom was dark but had just enough light to show a figure.

            The figure was wearing a cape, no, it was the uniform Hogwarts cloak. 

How peculiar… 

            "Harry?".

            The figure turned, it was Ron. But he didn't look like the clumsy oaf he had 

always portrayed in Hermione's mind. He had a strong stature, a sureness of 

himself and such a loving look in his eyes that just took Hermione away. 

            It suddenly got hot in the room and Hermione got out of covers and walked 

to Ron where she felt safe in this strange place. He wrapped her in his strong arms 

and they shared a long passionate kiss. All Hermione could do was fall under his 

spell.

            Hermione suddenly shot up breathing heavily, wishing her dream lasted a 

bit longer.


End file.
